Wrath of the Titans
by Fallen Templar 709
Summary: Sequel to 'Aurora of the Sea'. An ancient threat rises from the bowels of the earth... can Wonder Woman and the Justice League save this realm? Or will the combined forces of the Legion of Doom herald the end of days?


Wrath of the Titans

Fallen Templar 709

* * *

Author's note: Hello all! It's been a while, eh? Well, I'm back! Aren't you so glad? Me too. Here is my newest piece of super hero fiction, and is considered a sequel of sorts to my other fic, 'Aurora of the Sea', though it shares no plotlines. I so hope you guys and gals enjoy!

Thanks: To my fabulous girlfriend for inspiring me to write Wonder Woman fanfiction (I love you, baby!), and to my trusty beta for picking through this long thing to help me find any errors… I know you had your work cut out for you, Rae. ^_^

Disclaimer: As always, none of this belongs to me. I make no money off of this, and all characters and various recognizable themes are property of their respective owners… such as DC Universe, DC Comics, and whoever else that isn't me.

* * *

Ancient Greece

The warrior swung from her perch on high near the roof of the cave, barely escaping the giant fist slamming down where she'd stood only seconds after she'd lassoed the ceiling spire... her feet hitting a dusty ledge on the far side. Three quick strides carried her to the torn scroll, and she had it in her grasp when the large angry eyes locked onto her. His rage was boundless, and he turned his gaze to the younger woman by the altar on the cave floor.

"Now you will watch her die." He reached down, taking a boulder easily four times the size of a person into his huge hand. He started moving towards the altar, his murderous intent written across his face.

The warrior felt panic grip her chest, and yelled down to her friend. "Say this verse!" She squinted at the ancient text on the tattered scroll. "Hele'Ta! Hros kaa! Yah'Su! Yah'Su!"

The giant's anger turned to fear as he heard the words that would herald his doom... if spoken by the virgin at the altar. With steps that shook the earth, he quickly neared the girl and raised his fist, ready to smash her with the boulder.

The warrior on the ledge pulled her rope taut again, and lifted her feet to swing towards the giant. Her boots connected with his back, not injuring him, but using his momentum to knock him off balance. He yelled in surprise as he tripped, passing over his intended target and falling head first into the chasm behind the altar.

The warrior slid down the rope, landing beside her companion and handing her the scroll. "Here."

The girl smiled as she took the ancient paper, and yelled the final verse, putting emphasis on the first syllable of each word. "Hele'Ta! Hros kaa! Yah'Su! Yah'Su!"

The walls shook, and dust rained from the ceiling as her voice echoed throughout the caverns.

A loud crash startled them as the giant climbed up, raising his hand to crush them both. The warrior stepped in front of the younger woman, and they watched in awe as the hand before them turned to stone. The words of binding had worked.

The warrior smiled at her companion, and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "Good job, Gabrielle."

The girl grinned against her friend's chest. "Thanks, Xena."

The two left the forbidden cavern hand in hand, both vowing never to return.

The giant remained, to be forever encased in stone... Gods willing.

* * *

Present day Metropolis

"Where is Superman?"

Sunlight shone in through the windows, bathing everything in a golden glow. The corporate building's conference room was taken up mostly by a large table, with a seat for each member of the Justice League. Only two heroes were present at the moment, standing face to face beside the table, just a few short steps from the door.

Wonder Woman waited patiently, her arms crossed, a serious look gracing her beautiful features.

Supergirl matched her stance, only having to raise her chin in order to look the Amazon Goddess in the eyes. "He returned to Krypton... why?" Though her voice was that of a young girl, her power was nearly equal to that of her cousin Kal El.

Wonder Woman looked worried. "There is trouble brewing. A recent archeological dig has unearthed what they believe to be a Greek statue, but what they are putting on display in the Metropolis Museum is in fact a cursed Titan named Hyperion, encased in stone by the Gods... and several ancient scrolls were found hidden within a mostly intact altar in the cavern..."

The younger woman interrupted. "What are you saying?"

With an aggravated sigh, Wonder Woman clenched her jaw and continued. "If someone figures out how to read those scrolls... "She shuddered, thinking back to the war between the Gods and the Titans... a war that was nearly lost. "They could release him upon this realm, and wreak havoc on their enemies and civilians alike. To release a Titan is to defy the will of the Gods... they could bring down a terrible wrath upon this city, turning it into a battleground for a war they cannot fathom. And no matter who wins... we lose."

Supergirl was taken aback by the serious tone in the Amazon's voice, and the fear in her eyes. "What should we do?"

The older woman let her arms fall to her sides, and took a calming breath. "It's not a problem yet... but we need to keep an eye on it. I'll call a meeting and inform the League, you just go get Superman."

The girl was nodding, but stopped at the mention of her cousin. "Kal is probably at our homeworld right now... it could take days to catch up with him!"

"Don't argue, just go. The longer you wait, the longer it will take to get him and get back... the world could be in danger from forces beyond that which even we can battle... we will need all our strength for this fight, and we must stand together." She placed her hand on the worried girl's shoulder. "Go. I will do my best in the meantime."

Supergirl nodded, trusting the older woman to keep the city safe in her and Kal's absence. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She dashed out of the room.

Wonder Woman stood alone, her eyes unfocused. Without even looking, she activated her comm link, sending an emergency notification to the rest of the Justice League. They would know to meet at the HQ, and would drop everything as soon as possible to do so. All there was to do now was wait.

She lifted her gaze to the full window and walked slowly over to it, placing her palm on the glass. Staring at the city she had come to call home, her brow wrinkled with worry as she imagined the worst possibility... a second war between the Gods and the Titans. She knew of Hyperion, knew his hatred of mortals and immortals alike, and knew he would stop at nothing to raise his army of Titans from their stone prisons... and he would destroy anything or anyone that got in his way.

'With all the villains that lurk in Metropolis, someone is bound to try and release him... I just hope Superman gets back before they succeed.'

* * *

Later that same day...

"A Titan?" Hawkgirl spoke from her perch behind Hawkman, though she'd been offered a chair at the League's table, this particular desk was her preferred seat. "Like... as in 'Teen Titans'?"

"No." Wonder Woman addressed the entire League, minus Superman and Supergirl. "How well do you all know your Greek history?"

Batman spoke up. "You mean a Titan like Atlas... the mythical giant that holds up the world."

The Amazon nodded. "Precisely, though Atlas technically holds the ground above Tartarus, he is chained, and under constant watch by the Gods. Him we need not worry about." She tightened her jaw. "Hyperion is the Titan of the sun, and a powerful being... he is also rash, and arrogant. He despises anything or anyone that he deems as inferior, or threatening. He would love nothing more than to challenge the Gods in another war... but first he will try and raise his army. He knows where all the other Titans are imprisoned, and the first thing he will do once freed is awaken them. Then the massacre will begin."

Those gathered took a moment to imagine the scenario presented. Of the silent heroes, the Flash was the first to speak. "Where are Superman and Supergirl? Why weren't they here for this briefing?"

A few heads turned to the empty seats usually occupied by the Kryptonians. Several sets of eyes stared at Wonder Woman when she cleared her throat. "Supergirl is on an errand for me."

"And Superman?" The Green Lantern raised an eyebrow at her attempted stalling.

The Amazon sighed. "He left on a journey to Krypton three days ago."

A murmur went around the room, a few heroes shuffling in concern.

Wonder Woman tried to calm their fears. "I've sent Supergirl after him... she will bring him back as quickly as possible. Nothing more can be done, and nothing more will be said." She crossed her arms and looked each member in the eyes to ensure they were certain the matter was closed. "Now, nothing has happened yet... I just wanted to prepare you for the absolute worst. However, the reason I called this meeting was to ask you all to contribute in some way to the security of these scrolls... Bruce?" She looked at her human friend. "Any ideas?"

Batman stood to address the League, accessing his PDA. "WayneTech manufactures some of the best security systems on the market... I could offer the Metropolis Museum a free upgrade to our best equipment under the guise of a donation." He glanced up at the Amazon. "All picture and sound bugged on a secure line, and directed to monitors in the Batcave of course."

"Of course." Wonder Woman nodded. "I think that will be a major help." She looked around the room. "Any other ideas?"

Aquaman spoke up. "There are fish tanks in the lobby... I will ask my friends within to alert me if they see anyone trying to get into the Museum after hours. It's not much, but..."

"It's added security, and I'll take all the help I can get." The Amazon looked around, but saw no other heroes who could add anything more than Batman and Aquaman had already done. "Well, I think what we have should be enough for now... if anyone has any more ideas, just let me know. Until Superman and Supergirl's return we are a little more vulnerable than I feel comfortable with... so please try to visit the Museum in plain clothes as often as you can." She paused for breath. "Does anyone have anything else to add?" Looking around, she waited to call the meeting adjourned. When no one spoke, she nodded to the team. "Dismissed."

* * *

Meanwhile, across town...

"You ignorant buffoons! Don't you have any idea what this is!?" Circe slammed the newspaper down on the table, causing Lex Luthor to clench his jaw, Catwoman to arch a brow, and the Joker to roll his eyes in amusement.

"Why don't you tell us?" The bald villain raised a brow.

The evil Queen pushed the paper towards him, and stood to her full height. "That so called statue is actually a Titan... a member of the only race ever to come close to defeating the Gods in open conflict."

Intrigued, Lex leaned back in his chair, pressing his fingertips together in front of him. "Continue."

Circe wore a wicked grin. "The Titans rose up against the Gods, and almost destroyed them. The Gods turned to mortals for help, creating scrolls to encase the giants in stone... and the mortals were granted protections, and favors in return for their great service." She spoke every word as if it tasted bad. "This particular Titan is named Hyperion, he is the Titan of the sun... a powerful being, who hates the Gods and all who serve them... especially mortals" She grinned. "He would make a powerful ally to the Legion of Doom."

Sinestro spoke up. "Or a powerful enemy."

Circe glared at him. "You pink imbecile, he would be no enemy of ours!"

The yellow-clad warrior sneered. "You yourself said he hates mortals."

The Queen put her hand on her hip. "Only those who are slaves to their Gods."

Lex Luthor spoke in his usual serious tone. "I serve no God."

Circe smiled. "Nor do I... nor do any of us." She lifted her arms, holding them out from her sides, palm up. "We ARE Gods! We are surrounded by insects who should be serving US!" She placed her hand on the table and leaned forward. "We can use Hyperion to wake the Titans, and have an unstoppable army on Earth. First we wipe out any resistance from the so-called heroes and the demi-Gods, and then we go after the Gods themselves! We smite them from the Heavens and claim their realm for ours own! Those of us who cannot pass into the celestial phase can simply remain here and rule this planet in any way they see fit..." She looked directly at Lex Luthor. "You could have Metropolis under your thumb... or all of America... or the entire world! It's so close to being yours!" She moved her gaze around the room at the other super villains present. "The rule of this entire planet is within your grasp!" Her face was red from exertion, her breath was shortened, and her eyes were wild. "What are you waiting for!? A signed invitation!? Go! Bring me Hyperion, and the scrolls to release him!"

The Legion members were nodding their assent, and Lex Luthor stood. "No doubt Superman knows we are coming, so it doesn't need to be subtle." he directed the last part to the Joker. "Do it."

The green haired maniac joyfully leapt to his feet, knocking back his chair, and disturbing the lounging Catwoman nearby, who hissed at him. Ignoring the threat, he turned to his second in command. "Harley, my dear?"

The jester smiled up at him from her place on the edge of the table. "Yes, Mr. J?"

He grinned wider than should be possible, and spoke in a sing-song voice. "Send in the clowns!"

* * *

Three hours later, Metropolis Museum...

Wonder Woman's boots crunched in the glass coating the ground as she walked through the smoking ruins in what was left of the Museum, the air thick with heat, dust, and green toxin. Her inoculation to resist Joker's laughing gas was working well, and she was able to search the building for the wing dedicated to ancient Greece.

She had arrived only a few minutes after Batman's emergency alert explaining how the police had been called by the curator and several patrons of the Museum, claiming that it was under attack. The Joker and Harley Quinn were spotted overseeing a full scale assault by their henchmen, and they had help from several dozen beastiamorphs... which could mean only one thing. Circe.

The hero stepped into the Greek wing, or rather, what used to be the Greek wing... and sought out her greatest fear.

"No." She stared at the large bent metal frame that formerly held the glass surrounding the stone Titan Hyperion... who had already been removed. Wonder Woman searched the broken altar for the scrolls, her movements becoming more frantic with each passing second. Finally she slammed her fists down in aggravation, nearly collapsing the thick stone with her bare hands. "Gods, no."

The crunching of boots on glass signaled the approach of Batman and Robin, both wearing solemn looks behind their masks. Batman spoke first. "I'm sorry we couldn't get here in time... we hadn't installed the security upgrade yet. I honestly didn't expect anyone to move on the Museum so fast." He clenched his jaw, feeling like he could have done more.

Seeing this, she nodded to Bruce. "Its not your fault, the Joker had help we didn't plan on... Circe."

Batman and Robin looked at each other, not having heard that name in a long time.

"Your nemesis?" The younger man asked. "Why would she help the Joker?"

Wonder Woman sighed. "I'm sure it was more him helping her. She wants to kill the Gods and take their place... she probably promised Joker a place as ruler of Earth if he helped her take the Heavens for herself." She leaned back off the altar, and stood to her full height. "And now we need to stop her before she finds someone to read the summoning scroll."

Robin knit his brow. "She can't read it?"

The Amazon shook her head. "Circe can read the scroll, as could I, or anyone with knowledge of the language... but only a virgin can say the words and actually dispel the curse of stone."

Robin's eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell partially open. "Oh."

Even Batman's serious demeanor was broken slightly with this unexpected information, and his brow rose. "I see."

Wonder Woman sighed again, trust human males to be shocked by something like this. The Amazon turned, and made her way out of the remains of the building. She had a witch to hunt.

Among the smoking ruins, hidden in the shadows, a pair of luminescent green eyes followed her every move... hunting her as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town...

"Yes! Bring me my Titan!" Circe watched, thrilled as the giant statue was wheeled into the warehouse on its back... and a beastiamorph warrior carrying a large box approached the sorceress. He bowed, and took a knee, raising the box up for his Queen. She opened the lid, grin widening upon seeing the scrolls.

"Our Titan..." Lex Luthor stood beside her. "We are in this together. You get your place as a Goddess, I get my place as an emperor."

Circe nodded, not once taking her eyes off of her prize. "Of course. Now..." She lifted the appropriate scroll from the bundle, the one that would release the Titan from his prison. "Find me a virgin."

The Joker heard the sorceress, and deadpanned. "Jeez, what a way to celebrate." Causing both he and Harley to cackle in delight. He joined his second in a joyous dance, both giggling at their own antics.

"To read the scroll, you insufferable circus freaks!" She fumed while glaring at both the clown and the jester, who stopped dancing, but did not cease their laughter.

Lex Luthor cleared his throat. "And just where do you propose we find a virgin?"

Circe scoffed. "How should I know? I couldn't begin to fathom where to locate one in this oversexed realm." She waved her hand towards the door. "Have some child kidnapped, so long as they are old enough to speak clearly and follow instructions."

Lex was getting tired of being ordered around, but he knew the end result would be well worth it. He turned and left the room... he had a kidnapping to plan.

* * *

Next day, uptown Metropolis...

"Authorities are uncertain exactly what time the girl was taken..."

"… police seem to think this was an isolated incident, and that one specific girl was targeted."

"… still no word on her location, and with two major crimes in two days, people are starting to ask the question; what is happening in Metropolis?"

The crime scene tape was being put up around the girl's belongings, and the police had the entire park blocked off. The press were swarming the blockade, desperate for the story, while their cameramen struggled to get good shots of the action. Lois Lane pushed her way to the front, where other reporters were yelling for Wonder Woman. Once she made it, she found that the Amazon was actually here, speaking with one of the higher ranking officers off to the side of the crime scene. Lois pushed closer, until she was pressing her waist against the wooden railing that blocked her path. Everyone was yelling for the hero's attention, so she would have to think of something that would make her stand out.

"Wonder Woman, did you know the girl!?"

"Wonder Woman, why is a member of the Justice League involved in a simple kidnapping!?"

"Will any other superheroes be assisting in this investigation!?"

Lois waited until there was a brief decrease in noise before she spoke. "Where is Superman?"

Wonder Woman looked up at this, narrowing her eyes at the reporter. She knew of Ms. Lane, Kal spoke of her often... she had a right to know that he would be gone for at least a few days. Though it was not really her place to tell her, she waved her over.

Lois ducked under the barricade, and the officers let her pass. The Amazon took her aside once she was out of earshot of the press.

"Kal El is on his way to Krypton... I don't think he intends to be gone very long, or I think he would have told you." She placed her hand on the reporter's shoulder.

Lois scoffed. "But he told you."

The Amazon sighed. "Actually, he didn't. I found out from his cousin, and she only knew because she saw him leave." She gently squeezed the other woman's upper arm comfortingly. "He won't be gone long." She reassured the woman with a smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. There was too much to be worried about.

"So..." Lois cleared her throat. "Why are you investigating this?" She looked around the park curiously.

Wonder Woman grinned. "That tactic may work on Superman, Ms. Lane... but I won't divulge any information to the press until it becomes necessary." She crossed her arms and tilted her head at the reporter. "Even if I was sleeping with you." She smirked, and went to inform the nearest officer that the press representative needed to be escorted out of the vicinity.

Lois was somewhat manhandled back behind the barricade, and other reporters started hassling her for information. She decided to get in her car and go back to her office. She needed to go over the Museum attack yesterday, keep an eye on incoming information about the kidnapping today, and try to figure out the connection between them... and why Wonder Woman had been present at both.

She started her car and left the parking lot, driving right past a woman standing alone, near the back of the crowd... and who hadn't taken her eyes off of Wonder Woman since she'd arrived.

* * *

Meanwhile, LexCorp warehouse...

"It's very simple, little girl..." Circe grabbed the young woman by her cheeks. "Repeat the words that I tell you, out-loud, putting emphasis on the first syllable, and we will take you home to your family." She squeezed the girl's face. "Do you understand?" The girl nodded, and the sorceress let go, leaving red marks where her fingers had been. She turned to retrieve the scroll, and read it for her. "Hele'Ta! Hele'Ta! Hros Kluu hele'Keen!"

The girl was shaking, but managed to find her voice once she'd cleared her throat a few times. "Hele'Ta! Hele'Ta! Hros Kluu hele'Keen!"

"Imbecile, you didn't put the emphasis on the first syllable!" Circe growled, and moved to backhand the girl.

Lex caught her wrist, and spoke to her calmly. "She's just a little girl, barely twelve... perhaps we should ask her if she even knows what a syllable is?"

The evil Queen wrenched her wrist from his loosened grasp. "Fine. Just make it quick." She stalked over to her minions and started barking orders at them for how to better place the statue.

Lex sat down at the table with the frightened girl. "Do you know what a syllable is? Do you know what she is asking you to do?"

The girl shook her head in the negative.

"Don't worry, its very simple." He laid his hand on hers. "I promise you can do this. And promise I will get you home as soon as it is over... ok?"

She nodded, and even smiled through her tears.

"Good girl. Now, let's get started."

* * *

Five minutes later, Justice League HQ...

Wonder Woman paced back and forth, arms crossed, stride angry, her face a mask of barely restrained rage... and no hero in the room was brave enough to try talking to her.

Most of their ranks were out searching for the unmarked black van that had taken the girl, while the rest waited in the HQ, its central location in Metropolis a perfect launching point for a rescue operation in any direction.

The conversation was kept to a murmur, the solemn league just waiting for any news.

Their communicators all lit up with an alert at the same moment. Hawkgirl was sending a signal that she'd spotted the van, and she was linking the coordinates. Everyone got up at the same time.

Wonder Woman was the first out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, LexCorp warehouse...

"Hele'Ta! Hele'Ta! Hros kluu hele'Keen!" With a perfect incantation of the ancient verse, the girl was granted a reprieve from the attention of the villains surrounding her, as all eyes turned to the now quaking statue in the center of the room. She debated trying to sneak away, but the bald man still had a grip on her upper arm, though he had promised to protect her. She felt like she could trust him, so she remained still, and watched the stone crumble.

Inside the statue was revealed to be a giant man, almost as tall as the five story ceiling. He shook himself, and started dusting his clothes off, and then he finally took in his surroundings. He saw all of the people gathered around his feet, and one woman who stood upon a stage before him held the ancient scroll that released him. He knelt to better see her, taking a knee and putting him just above eye-level with her. "You are the one who liberated me from my prison?"

Circe smiled, and stepped forward. "I am. I have released you from this curse, and I vow that never again will you be bound by stone." She bowed lightly. "It is truly an honor to meet you, Lord Hyperion."

The Titan was surprised. "You know who I am?"

She smiled again. "How could I not? Who does not know the exploits of the great Hyperion, Titan of the sun, general commander in the war against the tyrant Gods?" She raised her arm to gesture at him. "You were meant to destroy their evil... but other Titans betrayed you. Now you know who you can trust... those Titans who remain in stone remained loyal to you, to the end." She pressed her palm to her chest. "And you can trust me."

Hyperion looked at her warily. "How do I know that I can trust you? Who are you?"

She bowed again, introducing herself. "I am the Goddess Circe."

He sneered. "Prove you are a Goddess."

"Very well, I would not expect you to believe me without proof." She turned to the kidnapped girl, and let loose a stream of lightning from her fingertips, shocking the young woman, and sending her to her knees, screaming in agony.

Lex Luthor jumped away, almost getting hit himself. He watched as the sorceress shocked the girl until she stopped struggling. Once the evil Queen was finished, he stepped forward to pick up the limp body and move her to his infirmary.

Circe turned back to the Titan. "Does that example suffice?"

Hyperion nodded. "Forgive me, Goddess Circe... the last time I was awakened it was by a mortal. She pretended to be a God, and had me do her bidding. I am no slave to any mortal."

The sorceress lifted her chin. "You are no slave to anyone, Lord Hyperion. I may be a Goddess, but I will never use my power to force my will upon any Titan. This world belongs to all who are strong enough to rule. Mortals should be the ones serving you, not trying to make you serve them!"

Hyperion smiled for the first time in centuries.

Circe returned the gesture. "I would like to ally with you and your army of Titans... I want to help you eradicate all who oppose you, be it mortal, Titan, demi-God... even the Gods themselves." She bowed her head lightly. "I will help you win your war against the... "

She was interrupted by a crash coming from the ceiling, and glass raining down on everyone as a skylight shattered. Hawkgirl flew inside, no doubt drawn by the screams.

The winged hero hovered just above Circe's level, and gulped audibly when she looked into the angry face of the Titan. She glanced down at the purple-clad sorceress, and took a deep breath before speaking. "I came to get the little girl... that's all I came for." She looked around the room at the dozens of beastiamorphs, clowns, and LexCorp security that had their weapons trained on her, and allowed herself to panic. "Just let the girl go, you don't need her anymore."

Circe laughed. "Lord Hyperion, this is one of the demi-Gods who seek your demise... they form a small league trying to prevent the return of the Titans. They are no match for you, but they will cause you inconvenience at every turn."

The Titan sneered at the hero. "You mean this little thing is a demi-God?" He grabbed her out of the air, wrapping his large hand around her entire body and squeezing. "I could crush her with ease." He continued putting pressure on her as she tried to fight her way out, struggling and kicking. She felt her lungs fighting for air and screamed as her ribcage cracked. Her wings were being broken, and the agony was so intense she passed out. He squeezed hard one last time for good measure and let her body drop to the floor several feet below. She landed with a thud on the concrete, and did not move again.

Circe laughed along with Hyperion. "You see? These demi-Gods are no match for your might! Come, my Lord, I will take you to our lair... there you can feast, rest, and we can start planning our war."

Hyperion nodded his assent, and stood. Circe had her beastiamorphs open the hangar-like doors for the Titan, and they exited the warehouse... leaving the broken body of Hawkgirl on the dirty, glass covered floor.

* * *

Eight minutes later, LexCorp warehouse...

"NO!" Wonder Woman ran to Hawkgirl, the avian hero was cold to the touch. She gathered the broken woman up in her arms and carried her outside, just as Flash ran up. "Here." She passed her limp friend into the arms of the league's fastest hero. "Take her to the hospital, quickly."

He looked at the cold girl, tears welling up in his eyes. "Is she..."

"Just GO!" The Amazon yelled with more force than necessary, fighting back tears of her own.

He turned and took off, well out of sight before Wonder Woman let the first tear fall. She wiped it away quickly as she turned to head back inside and look for the missing girl... swearing that this one tear would be her last.

The luminescent green eyes in the shadows swore no such oath, and the tears fell freely.

* * *

Next day, Lair of Circe...

"My Lord Hyperion." Circe bowed lightly to the Titan feasting in the main dining hall, enjoying being served by the strange beastiamorphs who worshiped him. "I have had the war room enlarged, and a new wing of quarters and training grounds are being built and prepared to your specifications. Once we have raised your army, they can gather here in comfort, and ready themselves for the battles ahead." She moved to his side. "Is there anything else you require my Lord?"

Hyperion shook his head. "You have already done so much, Queen Circe. I never dreamed I would be awoken by a Goddess like you." He pushed a chair back for her. "Please, join me."

She nodded, gracing him with a smile. "Of course, Hyperion. We should eat well; tomorrow we will begin gathering our forces."

He smiled at her as she sat. "We will raise all of the Titans, and bring them here to this city... it will be a perfect staging point for our war against the Gods."

Circe grinned. "We will crush them all, just like you crushed that pathetic demi-God."

Their evil laughter could be heard echoing throughout the hallways, and the eyes watching from the shadows turned away in shame.

* * *

Several hours later, LexCorp Medical Facilities...

"How is she doing?" Lex walked up to the doctor, not once taking his eyes off of the little girl on the table.

"Her vitals are stable, I think she will make a full recovery, sir... she should be awake soon."

"Good. Keep a close eye on her."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Next day, Metropolis General Hospital...

The staff in the emergency wing was nervous... they had almost the entire Justice League in and out all day, and Hawkgirl was still in critical condition.

Though the search for the missing girl was still in full swing, Wonder Woman spent a great deal of time at Hawkgirl's bedside. She stroked her fingers through the injured hero's short brown hair, pushing it up away from the young woman's face. "Don't you dare leave us... you are stronger than this." She smiled at her young friend, once more holding back tears as she kissed the girl's forehead. "Hang in there, sweetheart."

Batman stepped into the room, softly closing the door behind him, and clearing his throat... waiting for Wonder Woman to finish her visit.

The Amazon stood, keeping her weary eyes on Hawkgirl. "What is it, Bruce?"

"I have some bad news..."

She spun to face him.

Batman took a breath. "WayneTech satellites have picked up strange heat signatures underground... the last update has them breaching the surface, moving towards Metropolis."

Wonder Woman walked out the door, touching his arm on the way to indicate that he should follow. "Tell me everything."

As soon as the door closed, the window slid the rest of the way open, and a black-clad figure slipped into the room in complete silence. Moving towards the bed, it stopped beside the table, setting something down. The figure gently brushed its knuckles against the unconscious girl's cheek, before darting back out the window as quietly as it had entered.

* * *

Five hours later, Lair of Circe...

There were two hundred and eighty four Titans gathered outside, all being equipped with advanced heavy armor by thousands of beastiamorphs, all preparing to destroy the league of demi-Gods... before moving on to fight the elder Gods.

Hyperion stood beside Circe's balcony, the fourth floor putting her level with his shoulders, as they overlooked their troops. "Tomorrow we will awaken even more Titans, and more the next day, and every day there after... until we have liberated my entire race from their prisons of stone."

The sorceress wore a wicked grin. "Things are going exactly as planned. We already have a large enough force to kill every last demi-God, and still have time to raise all the remaining Titans before the Gods have even begun to prepare!"

Hyperion nodded to her. "We should wipe out the weaklings now, why delay? I will go inspect my forces... once they are all outfitted with the proper armor and weaponry, we will march on the city!" He grabbed his axe and hurried to his men.

Lex Luthor stepped out on the balcony, walking over to Circe and stopping by her side. "He is far too rash for his own good... we are not prepared for this fight."

The sorceress looked askance. "Not prepared!? With the might of the Titans on our side, we cannot lose!"

Lex shook his head. "No force is invincible."

The evil Queen scoffed. "I no longer have time for your petty insecurities, mortal. Leave me." She turned away from him.

He narrowed his eyes, and turned to head back inside.

* * *

Two hours later, Metropolis General Hospital...

The Justice League was allowed access to the hospital's conference room, and every member was gathered there now, with the exception of Superman, Supergirl, and now Hawkgirl. The mood was solemn, but busy. They were all going over WayneTech satellite data from earlier showing a mass of unknown heat signatures just outside of Metropolis.

"We should attack them. It's the last thing they would expect. Real quick, hit them hard and fast."

Wonder Woman shook her head. The Flash did always insist on blitz attacks, but this was taking it too far. "Barry, while I agree they may not expect it, I'm sure they've planned for it." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm angry too." She glanced at the floor when he returned a surprised look in response to her statement. "Yes, I am angry. Gods I'm angry. I want to go there right now and rip everyone I find apart with my bare hands..." Her clenched jaw and iron grip on his shoulder showed the barely contained rage she held within. "But I know that would be pointless. The Titans came close to defeating the Gods for a reason... they are not mortal. They cannot be slain by human hands. We only have the power to bind them in stone, a gift granted to us through the scrolls." She dropped her hand to her side and looked around at her friends. "We need to get that scroll... the torn one. It was the one used to bind them, and it can be used to bind them again."

The Green Lantern toyed with his power ring when he spoke, clearly uncomfortable. "Don't we need a um..." He shrugged, nodding with his eyebrows raised. "A uh... certain type of person to read the scroll?"

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes. "A virgin, yes. Why is every man afraid of discussing this subject?"

Batman opened his mouth to respond, but the Amazon held up a hand to halt his words.

"That was a rhetorical question, Bruce."

He nodded, and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms.

Wonder Woman turned to speak to the group, when an explosion in the distance drew their attention to the partially open window. They saw their worst fears realized... the Titans were tearing their way across the city, destroying everything in their path... and they seemed to be headed towards the hospital.

The Amazon took charge, turning and running out into the hallway, and grabbing the nearest panicked nurse. "Start evacuating the patients, have them airlifted to St. Mary's... we will hold them off as long as we can." The woman nodded, and got on her walkie, running down the hallway. Wonder Woman ran the opposite way, headed to Hawkgirl's room.

Moving quickly through the door, she began moving the necessary equipment onto the bottom of the bed, after switching everything to battery mode. She glanced at the bedside table during a cursory check, and froze.

Batman looked into the room. "We need you for this fight... the doctors will see to her safe transfer." He backed out of the doorway, and ran down the hall to join the rest of the league outside.

Wonder Woman reached out and picked up the tattered scroll... the scroll they would need to forever lock the Titans away in stone. Her brow knit in confusion. "But... how?"

A weak voice drew her attention. "Catwoman."

The Amazon spun to face Hawkgirl. "Kendra!"

The girl smiled as best she could, trying to reach out her hand to her friend. "Every... breath... hurts." She struggled, fighting to pull air into her lungs.

Wonder Woman took the girls bandaged hand gently into her own. "It alright sweetie... I am going to get you somewhere safe."

"I'll take care of her..." A voice near the window startled the Amazon.

She turned to face the intruder, knowing exactly who it was... she would know that sexy sound anywhere. "Catwoman."

"Wonder Woman." The villainess nodded, walking over to the heroes. "Go... I've got her."

"I can't leave her."

"If you don't go now, we could all die in here." The black-clad woman sighed. "Look... we all have our strengths, right? You're a hero. You save the world, and fight to protect the innocent... me? I'm a thief... I just know how to steal pretty things." She motioned to Hawkgirl. "She is a very pretty thing... and it looks to me like the world needs saving." She glanced out the window. "So what's it gonna be, hot stuff?" She smirked.

The Amazon was loathe to trust the safety of her injured friend to anyone else, but Catwoman had come through for her before. "One condition."

The thief licked her lips. "Hmm, what would that be... another kiss?"

Wonder Woman ignored the small surprised gasp and queried repetition of the word 'another' behind her. "I need insurance. I want to know who you are."

The Catwoman considered this for only a moment before removing her mask. "Selina Kyle... nice to meet you."

Stunned by the beauty before her, Wonder Woman couldn't have stopped herself if she'd tried. "Diana Prince."

"Diana."

The reverent whisper in which her name was spoken pulled at her heart, and she put up no fight when the thief stepped forward and kissed her.

It was every bit as incredible as last time, perhaps even more... simply for knowing the name of the woman she was kissing. Selina wrapped her arms around Diana's waist, starting to deepen the kiss... when Hawkgirl cleared her throat.

"Get... your own room." She deadpanned.

They broke from the kiss, the Amazon pulling her arms back from their new favorite position... around the thief's neck.

Selina grinned. "You need to go, angel." She kissed the tip of the hero's nose.

Diana nodded. "Get her to the roof, and onto an evac chopper." She walked to the door and grabbed the knob. "Take good care of her."

The thief smiled. "I'll protect her with my life." She pulled her mask back on. "And Diana?"

Wonder Woman turned back.

Catwoman blew a kiss. "Be careful out there."

The Amazon nodded, and rushed out the door.

"Now..." The thief started maneuvering the bed towards the door. "Let's blow this joint."

* * *

Meanwhile, outside...

Wonder Woman exited the hospital to find the fight was right at the doorstep. Cars were being tossed in all directions, explosions went off everywhere... and only a dozen heroes were locked in battle against hundreds of Titans. She watched in horror as Batman was grabbed and smashed into the ground, and as the Titan raised the injured hero to slam him down again, Wonder Woman dashed forward, slamming her shield into his chest with all of her might. She knocked the giant back, and made him drop Bruce.

The Batman regained his footing but remained hunched over, holding his shoulder in pain.

Wonder Woman stumbled back from the Titan's retaliatory attack, barely dodging his giant fist as it swiped at her midsection. She drew her sword and thrust it into his hand, piercing the skin and splitting the muscle open. He reared back, howling in pain, and grabbed his wrist to stave off blood loss.

The Amazon lassoed the giant's ankle as he stepped back, pulling his leg towards her to knock him off balance. With no free arms to flail, he fell hard on his back, slamming his head on the thick concrete. His eyes rolled, and his body went limp as he lost consciousness.

As Wonder Woman ran to check on Bruce, the first evac chopper flew overhead. A Titan leapt and swung his mace at the passing aircraft, but missed by only a few feet. Another Titan mounted the wall of the hospital and started climbing in pursuit of the helicopter.

"Go. I'll hold them off down here." Batman placed his hand on the shoulder of the Amazon, seeing her fearful gaze locked on the ascending giant. She set her jaw, and nodded once before turning and taking off for the roof.

* * *

Moments later, Metro Gen rooftop...

Catwoman pushed Hawgirl's hospital bed across the landing pad as the evac chopper ramp descended. Clutching the scrolls tight to her chest, the injured hero smiled at the thief who had risked everything to save her. "Thank you."

The black-clad woman returned the girl's smile, and patted her good shoulder. "Don't mention it."

The sound of concrete breaking caused them both to turn, fear filling their eyes as one of the Titans pulled himself up over the railing.

Catwoman stood in between the towering man and the fragile girl, loosing her whip and cracking it in warning. He roared at her, and she hissed back at him, and they charged towards each other. The giant hefted his double axe above his head, ready to split his tiny enemy in half.

Suddenly, a golden lasso wrapped around the business end of his weapon behind him, halting his downward swing. He was yanked off balance as the wielder tugged on the rope, and he stumbled back several steps until his ankles caught on the railing. He let go of his weapon too late, and toppled over the edge into a deadfall.

Catwoman was made breathless by the sight of Wonder Woman standing strong, lasso in hand, hair blowing in the wind... breathing heavily from the exertion of battling the strength of a Titan. The thief would be lying if she said that it hadn't been the sexiest thing she had ever seen.

The Amazon looked down where the giant had fallen, fear gripping her chest at the sight of Hyperion himself climbing the wall in pursuit of the one who had slain one of his brothers.

She leapt down and rushed over to help move Hawkgirl onto the helicopter, but she had barely placed her hands on the hospital bed when the sounds of the Titan climbing over the railing echoed behind her. She spun, stepping forward and drawing her sword as the giant rose to his full height.

"Tremble before the might of Hyperion, Titan of the sun!" He started towards the trio, his heavy footfalls causing the roof to quake.

Wonder Woman let out a battle cry as she charged, diving away as the giant's mace swiped at her. She performed a kip-up, and jumped over her enemy's next swing. The Titan growled and kicked at her, his foot connecting with her midsection. The Amazon landed hard on her back, dazed and winded. She rolled quickly to the side, barely avoiding death as the mace smashed down on the concrete right where she had fallen. She stood, clutching at her aching stomach, a pained expression on her face. "Make no mistake, Hyperion... you will fall this day." She readied her sword and took up a defensive stance.

The giant shook with rage. "I will slay you, demi-God... and then I'll finish what I started with your flying friend." He charged again, his attacks becoming more powerful in his anger.

Wonder Woman vaulted back when the giant swung, his weapon smashing down in front of her. She leapt onto the spiked end of the club, and ran up along its length to quickly for the Titan to react. She jumped into the air, flipping her sword upside down and using both hands to drive her blade into his chest.

He roared in pain, grabbing the Amazon and throwing her hard onto the concrete. She tried to stand, but slipped, her whole body contorting in agony.

"DIANA!" Catwoman ran to her side, ready to defend the woman who held her heart. She slid onto her knees, pulling the almost limp hero into her arms. "Say something, tell me you're alright!" She cupped the Amazon's cheek, looking deep into her dazed eyes, searching for confirmation her fears were wrong. "Please..." She kissed her lips softly. "… don't leave me..." A tear fell onto her warm cheek. "… I love you."

Wonder Woman focused on the sound of the thief's voice, and finally locked eyes with her. "Selina?"

Catwoman smiled through her tears. "Diana... " She swallowed any other words, waiting for her hero to speak.

"I love you too." The Amazon smiled up at her, pulling on her shoulders to try and stand... she had to stop the Titans. "Thank you." She whispered as she stood.

The thief held her up, letting her weight rest against her shoulder. "Are you sure you can handle this?" She was wary of the hero's condition for such a desperate situation. "Their forces are invincible."

"No force is invincible, against an unbreakable will."

Catwoman nodded in understanding, though she didn't recognize the saying, she got the point. "Be careful, baby."

The hero smiled at the term of endearment. "I will, love."

Hyperion had been struggling to remove the sword from his sternum, his chest dripping with blood... but he couldn't seem to grip the small slippery handle. He saw the hero rise, and turned a sneer towards the black-clad woman beside her. "I'll kill you both, and then I'll crush your little birdie." He picked up his mace once again, simply leaving the blade in his chest to deal with later.

Wonder Woman held her lasso, ready to take him down any way she could. Catwoman had drawn her whip, but the hero shook her head. "I need you with Hawkgirl, in case I fail."

The thief was about to argue, but the look on her beloved's face said the matter was non-negotiable. She simply nodded, and started towards the helicopter, only turning back for a moment to say something. "You won't fail." Then she darted away, going to aid the younger hero.

Hyperion shook his head. Either I kill you together, or apart... it doesn't matter. Once I finish with you, the dark one is next... then the child." He readied his weapon and came at her.

"We will see about that." Wonder Woman charged.

* * *

Moments later...

Catwoman arrived at Hawkgirl's side, shoving the bed up the ramp in desperation to return to her lover's side. The injured girl grabbed her hand. "Is she ok?"

The thief sighed. "As good as can be expected... but lets get you out of here quickly anyway."

The younger woman shook her head. "Why can't we just put them back into stone? We have the scroll." She held up the tattered paper.

"Because only a virgin can actually perform the rite. Now I can read ancient Greek, but let me just say I'm no virgin, and leave it at that."

Hawkgirl bit her lip. "Um..."

The thief grunted as she pushed the bed further up. "What?"

The young woman sighed, mumbling her response while looking everywhere but into those cat-like eyes. "I'm a virgin."

Catwoman lifted both her brows. "Really?"

The deadpan look the girl gave her was enough to convince her. She grabbed the scroll, and held it together. "Say aloud what I read, ok? Emphasis on the first syllable of each word."

Hawkgirl nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hyperion's mace smashed nearby again, and again Wonder Woman dodged it. She was getting tired, but at least the giant was showing signs of fatigue as well.

He kicked at her, but missed this time. "Stay still and die!" He started smashing his weapon down wildly around him, beyond angry with this demi-God nuisance. "You can't run forever!"

"And you can't fight forever." She lassoed his neck, pulling him forward. He landed on his own weapon, the spikes digging into his stomach. He roared in pain, and rolled onto his back, pushing the weapon out and off of him.

"I will NOT be slain by a mere mortal!" He tried to stand, and failed.

The Amazon stood over him, and walked onto his body. She pulled her sword from his chest, and aimed it at his throat. "Then yield."

"NEVER!" He screamed, and batted her off of him. He fought to stand once more, and only succeeded in rising to his knees.

She stood with less trouble, and flipped her blade in her hand. "I told you that you would fall this day." She gestured to his position. "And here you are, kneeling before me."

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by another voice.

"And now you'll stay that way forever." Catwoman smirked, and turned to nod at Hawkgirl. "That's your queue, baby cakes."

The bedridden girl cleared her throat. "Hele'Ta! Hros kaa! Yah'Su! Yah'Su!"

Fear filled the eyes of the giant. He turned and watched as all of his Titans began turning to stone. He locked his gaze upon Wonder Woman as he himself turned. "No."

"Goodbye Hyperion." The Amazon heard cheers go up around the hospital, and went to hug Hawkgirl. "Good job sweetheart."

Catwoman grinned. "Yep... looks like being a good girl finally paid off."

The young hero blushed.

Wonder Woman walked over to the thief. "And you..."

Catwoman arched a brow. "You going to arrest me now?" She held out her wrists. "Go ahead, slap the cuffs on.

The Amazon leaned close and whispered in her ear. "Maybe later tonight." She winked, and turned to walk away. "I need to go check on everyone downstairs... I'd appreciate if you could get Hawkgirl off of this roof."

The thief saluted. "Yes ma'am."

The girl watched the exchange, and leaned nearer to the black-clad bad girl. "What did she whisper to you?"

Catwoman smirked. "I can't say..." She looked at the bedridden bird. "… virgin ears."

Hawkgirl sighed... she was never going to live this one down.

* * *

THE END


End file.
